


From The Author

by TheBlackMagister



Category: No Fandom
Genre: notes from the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Little status update on fic progress.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	From The Author

Hi guys. Not even sure if anyone will read this.

It's been... a year and a half since my last upload. And that wasn't even one of my ongoing ones - it's been almost two for that.

So.

First thing's first - I am sorry about my absence. I've read every comment any of you made in the last 4,000,000 years, and I truly love that y'all are still reading even in 2020. It really and truly means a lot, and is honestly probably the main reason I'm going to post anything at all after this. It will be extremely slow - I'm in college now, and I have a wonderful partner and a real life friend group that keep me busy a lot. However.. I miss writing, really. It's a nice outlet. And now with the quarantine... well. Seems like I'll have plenty of time. So, with that being said,

**I am returning in some capacity.** Not every fic may be finished, and as I said before, it may be very very slow; and it probably won't be exclusively old fics. I have a lot of ideas for new ones, one- or two-shots that I can't stop thinking about. However - I will be updating some of them. _Prisoner of War_ is the one I've been thinking about the last day or two, though some other classics may get updates too, if anyone wants to see them. 

So that's that. Again... no idea if anyone is gonna read this at all.. but it makes me feel better to post, so. :P

Hope some of you guys will pick me back up.

-Ash


End file.
